All for the Love of Soccer
by Ze Captain
Summary: Taioraness all around! Sora wants to be on the school soccer team, how far will she go to do so?...really the story is better than the summary I promise...
1. Sora's Plan

Hey, kids, what's up? Ami Ne here, nothing new in the story, just editing and doing maintenance on all my stories. Just trying to make them better. This is a Taiora fic so if that pairing doesn't tickle your fancy then you may leave now or suck it up and read it anyway. Flaming will not be tolerated, but constructive criticism is always accepted willingly. So, now if you're all ready, just a few ground points, to have this story work, Ken has to be evil, I'm so sorry Ken lovers! This takes place during the second season obviously so that's how you'll know how old they are. Hm…what else do I have to tell you…..oh yeah! I don't own Digimon, if I did this would be in the series not a fan fiction web site….now sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic……(reviewing would be a plus too).

SMACK! The tennis ball hit Sora's racket as she hit it to the other side. It bounced once on the other side, but before her opponent could hit it back, it bounced again and then went out of bounds. Therefore, Sora had won…again. She sighed as she walked off the court; yeah sure tennis was fun, but soccer would always be number one to Sora. She played tennis because the high school had no girls soccer team, she just didn't put her heart in it.

"Good job, Sora!" called Tai as he came out of the stands to greet her.

"Thanks," she answered and tried to smile as if she meant it. Tai knew the smile was forced but didn't say anything, he knew she would tell him if she wanted to.

Just then the rest of the digi-distend came up to congratulate her. "I say we go out to celebrate!" Matt suggested.

"More like pay-for-Matt's-food-because-he's-broke and needs an excuse to borrow money." teased T.K. as he dodged Matt's fist that was aimed at his face.

"You two can fight later come on," said Kari as the group headed to their favorite place to eat.

at ……youuuuu guessed it! Their favorite eatery! (Yeah, yeah I'm weird get over it)

"You guys are all gonna come to my soccer game tomorrow right?" asked Tai as he stuffed his face with noodles.

"Don't we always?" questioned Izzy, "Geeze, Tai, get some table manners."

While Izzy and Tai argued over Tai's table manners Sora was in deep thought. She really wanted to play soccer, but to do that she needed a team to be on. They wouldn't let her play on local girl teams because she was "too rough". Which wasn't her fault, she had always played on guy teams against guy teams so she played like one she supposed. So what could she do?

"Earth to Sora! Come in Sora, do you copy?" Matt said as he tried to get her attention.

"Sorry guys guess I spaced out," she apologized.

"Yeah…well anyway we decided to go to the digital world tomorrow after Tai's game, you wanna come? Matt asked.

"Sure."

"Ok then, I'll call Davis. T.K. you can tell Cody and Yolie," Tai instructed. (Oh, FYI Davis and co. weren't at the tennis match, just the old digi-destined…sorry if you got confused).

"Geeze, we're not even there yet and you act like our leader again," Matt said sarcastically.

Every one laughed and then went on their separate ways back home.

That night Sora came up with a plan to play soccer. What if she dressed up like a guy and played on the high school team with Tai? She played just as well as he did (if not better -). It was crazy, but it had worked in the movies so why not give it a try? (I don't know if that's true but let's go with in k?). She decided to ask Kari and Tai for help in the morning.

So, the next morning she called Kari and told her about her plan. "Hm…I don't know Sora, I suppose it could work…but what if it doesn't?" Kari asked.

"Well," Sora sighed, "I guess if it doesn't I'll go back to tennis"

"If they don't kick you out of the sports program entirely."

"Thanks for your support," Sora answered wryly.

"I didn't mean it like that, if you're absolutely sure you wanna do this then come over as soon as you can and we'll see what we can do."

"Ok I'll be there in 5 min. tops! Bye Kari and thanks!"

After they hang up Kari sighed, "I hope this works but I have a bad feeling about this…"

in….5 minutes! (Duh)

Once at Tai's house they explained the plan to him. "Are you sure about this Sora?" he asked as they went through his crap-filled closet looking for extra soccer gear.

"Of course I'm sure. I already asked your coach and he said it 'wasn't a sport for young ladies'" she mocked the coaches voice. "So, I'm just gonna prove to him I'm just as good as his precious soccer team."

Tai laughed, "I've never seen you so hyped up about something that could get you into trouble."

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, I like soccer just as much as you and you would do anything to play too, you know" she countered.

"I admit you're dedicated, but I think I am more so." he joked.

Sora rolled her eyes "you're not dedicated your obsessed."

Tai blushed and pretended to be looking very thoroughly in a box so that Sora couldn't see.

Sora laughed, "Anyway, Tai, what exactly are we looking for again? We've already got clothes and stuff like that what else do we need?" As much as she liked being here with Tai, his closet was full of crap and it smelt funny.

"Well, we need to do something about your face and hair," he started.

Sora looked confused "What's wrong with my face?"

Tai almost fell over at the question, 'Oh great,' he though, 'it'll be the time I gave her that hair clip all over again' (by the way I love that movie ). He could feel a blush coming back to his cheeks "Damn and I just got over it the first time." he muttered.

"What did you say?" Sora asked, still confused. Maybe Tai was going crazy, he was mumbling to himself now.

Meanwhile, Tai felt like his face was on fire now, "Uhhh…no…nothing's wrong with your…your face, it's just that…um…how to put this….it's just that you uh…have a pretty feminine face and um we need to uh…h...hide that" he stuttered, now as red as Tentomon.

Now it was Sora's turn to blush. Had Tai just said she was pretty? "Oh…ok well what did you have in mind? A ski mask?" she asked, trying to lighten the uncomfortable situation they were in.

"Well, no" answered Tai, "I was thinking goggles might do the trick to hold your hair back."

"You actually own more than one pair?" Sora joked.

"Very funny and yes I DO have another pair….I think…Anyway I was also thinking we could use some gel to spike your hair. I think Kari has something like that." answered Tai.

After they found an extra pair of goggles Kari and Sora went into the bathroom to see what they could do.

A few minutes later the pair reappeared, "Alright tell me the truth do I look like a guy?" Sora asked skeptically.

If she hadn't been so serious about this whole thing Tai would have laughed, but being the nice guy he is he decided to…well….be a nice guy, "Welll, I'm not sure I'm the person to ask. I've known you forever, remember? I'd know you anywhere."

"He's godda point Sora, we need to test it on someone who doesn't know you as well." agreed Kari.

"We could test it on Mom to see if it works," Tai suggested.

"Tai, she's known Sora just as long as you that's not going to work" Kari said rolling her eyes. She wished her brother would think things through once and a while.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Tai shot back.

Sora rolled her eyes, "Calm down Tai we'll try your idea and see how it goes, it couldn't hurt, I guess."

Tai smiled triumphantly at is sister and led the way to the kitchen where his mom was cooking her next weird concoction (bum bum bummmm).

"Wait!" Sora stopped them before they got to the kitchen, "I'm gonna need a guy's name!"

"Oh yeah…."Tai scratched his head, "hm…how about Sam (Samwise the Brave!….eh sorry….just finished watching the Two Towers for the 4th time…wonder if that's healthy…anyway continue the story…)?"

"Sam? Is that the best you can do?" whined Sora.

"Hey you asked, and I answered take it or leave it" he said.

"Oh alright, let's get this over with" Sora sighed as they continued to the kitchen.

Once there Tai went over to his mom, dragging a reluctant Sora behind him, "Um…Mom…I'd like you to meet my…new soccer buddy (eh I think that's a horrible name but I can't think any others tell me if you do), Sam"

Sora cringed at the name but smiled and said hello in the manliest voice she could muster.

Tai's mom turned around, "Hello dear, oh before I forget, your mom called and she needs your help at the flower shop."

The three digi-destined sweatdropped, "Do I at least look like a guy Mrs. K? (I don't really know Tai's last name I just know it starts w/ a "K")," asked Sora.

"Well, Sora I don't know what you're trying to do but I suppose you do. Though I'm not really sure why you need to look like a guy..." Mrs. Kamaya (is that it?) answered.

Sora looked down at the ground, "Do you think it's convincing enough to fool Tai's soccer coach?" she asked quietly.

"Ooooh, now I understand. Well it might Sora but do be careful, those boys are pretty rough sometimes." Mrs. K cautioned.

"I've beaten Tai plenty of times. I'll be fine" Sora said before heading back upstairs with Kari to change.

"Tai, you watch out for her ok?"

"I already planned on doing that anyway, mom, don't worry" Tai said as he starred after Sora.

End Chap. 1

Yay! I hope you guys liked it, lemme know what's wrong and if I made any spelling errors again (if you've read my Zoids story you know what I'm talking about). Remember, I can't make it better unless you tell me what sucks!

Peace Out


	2. Sora vs Tai's Coach

Yeah yeah the chappys don't have names gemme a break.but anyway..let's see.for once I don't think I have anything to say.besides the fact that I STILL don't own Digimon..or Tai.or Matt.or Davis...T-T very depressing.ok, time to go back to the story, hope you like it oh but before we do I'd just like to say thanks for the reviews. thanks for telling my Tai and Kari's surname guys! and I shall continue BudgerigarlLT so don't worry ^-^ Ok NOW we'll go on w/ the story:  
  
The next day was Friday (let's pretend Thursday was a holiday shall we?? ^- ^;). Sora met Tai on the way to school that day and they went to the soccer coach's office. "You sure you wanna go through with this?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora swallowed hard and nodded as she opened the door. Once inside Tai explained "Sam's" situation to the coach. "So you wanna play for my team because your school doesn't have one? Well, I guess that's ok, but you're gonna have to keep up with these guys, they're the best. You're stand'n next to one of my best players. Come by the field after school and I'll have you try out." the coach said after much thought.  
  
They thanked the coach and hurried out of his office, "YES!!!" Sora jumped for joy.  
  
"That was the worst lie I've ever told," Tai said smiling and shaking his head.  
  
"The saddest part is he fell for it," laughed Sora, "Ok, I godda change before school starts, I'll see ya later!" she gave Tai a big hug and left Tai blushing in the hallway.  
  
That afternoon Sora played her hardest. All the guys thought she (.er.he.) was a little weird, but they had to admit "he" was a really good player. "Alright, you've convinced me, you're on the team. Practice for you starts next week on Tuesday. There's a game tonight, but I think you need to sit this one out and just watch to get an idea how we play."  
  
Sora thanked him and ran off to change. When she came out Tai was leaning against the side of the building waiting.  
  
"I did it I MADE THE TEAM!!!" Sora said happily as she ran over, gave him a big hug, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Come on Sora get off, we're already gonna be late getting home, I have to get ready for the game," he said as sarcastically as he could to hide the fact he was loving this attention and blushing like crazy(^-^).  
  
Sora rolled her eyes, "Fine, Mr. Grouch, but I hafta go call everyone and tell them the good news anyway. I might even call Mimi." with that she rushed off leaving Tai to wallow in his own thoughts.  
  
"I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. She's even gonna call Mimi." he smiled as he ran his fingers over the cheek she had kissed, "maybe I should do this more often." Ten he thought about what he just said and shook his head, 'what am I saying? Sora's my best friend, not some chick from school' he shook his head again as if doing so would fling his feelings for Sora out of his head.  
  
"HEY TAI, COM ON WE'RE GONNA GET READY FOR THE GAME!" yelled one of his teammates. Before he could think about Sora anymore he was swept across the field to get on the bus that would take them to their game.  
  
~End Chap 2  
  
eh.this chapter turned out shorter than I thought it would.gomen ^^; it seemed a lot longer on paper.oh well hope you don't mind.the next chappy will be longer I promise  
  
~Peace 


	3. The Big Game

Chap. 3  
  
Welcome to chapter 3! I'm really sorry chapter 2 was so short -_- it was not my plan to make it that way, oh well you live, you learn, yadda yadda, hopefully this one is longer, cause I usually have big markers indicating where a chappy ends and I don't see one for at least 4 pages (hand written.yes I'm a dork I wrote this story on paper first.that might be why it's getting updated faster than my others.hm.ponder ponder) by the by I went back and put in chapter names.hope you like them ^-^  
  
After being to Tai's game (which he won of course.or his team one anyway.) and the digi-world everyone was tired so they all decided to go straight home. (yeah yeah not eventful I know)  
  
"hey kari, I'll walk a home if you want" offered T.K. Kari excepted and the two headed to Kari and Tai's house. While Davis awas very upset Cody and Yolie made sure he didn't follow them. Sora, Tai, and Matt were laughing at them. "Aw, little Kari and T.K. are growing up. Ya know you two could become in-laws," teased Sora.  
  
Unfortunately Tai and Matt didn't find this as funny and stopped laughing. So they finally all said goodnight and headed home themselves.  
  
Sora and Tai walked all the way to Sora's house taking about Tai's game and soccer in general. Finally, to Tai's disappointment, they reached Sora's house. "Well, great game, Tai. I'll see you tomorrow!" she waved before going inside.  
  
Tai watched her go and kicked himself mentally afterwards. He sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and started walking home. 'Why do I feel so weird about Sora? She's my best friend, best friends aren't supposed to feel this way.right?' He sighed again as he opened his front door and took off his shoes.  
  
"Have fun with your girlfriend?" Kari teased as he came in. Tai rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend and you know it, anyway what about T.K" he asked as he walked past her to their room. He smirked when she didn't answer, "that's what I thought."  
  
~A couple of weeks later~  
  
Sora and Tai had just finished practice and Tai was waiting for her outside the locker rooms.  
  
Sora sighed as she changed back into her school uniform. She loved being on the team and hanging out with Tai but this boy thing was starting to become a pain and she had almost been caught going into the girls locker room twice. She knew she had to tell the coach sometime, her conscience (is that spelled right?) was getting the better of her.  
  
"Hey Sora, you'll never guess who we're playing next Sat." Tai said excitedly as she came out.  
  
Sora nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him, "TAI!!!" she screamed, "you almost gave me a heart attack don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry," Tai sweatdropped as they began the walk home.  
  
"Well, who are we playing" asked Sora.  
  
"What?" Tai looked confused for a second, "..oh yeah! I still haven't told you who we're play'n have I?"  
  
Sora fell over anime-style. 'He may be cute but he's as sharp as a marble' she thought as she shook her head, '.wait, did I just say Tai was cute?!?' she was cut off by Tai who was so VERY excited about whoever they were going to play.  
  
"Sooooora..didn't you hear me??" Tai asked as he waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Sorry, Tai, now who are we playing" she said, blushing about what she had just thought.  
  
Tai grinned, "We're playing the evil Digimon Emperor himself."  
  
"You're kidding! You mean the kid that Davis played and lost miserably to?"  
  
"The very same," he answered, "I'll show him to mess w/ the digital world!"  
  
Sora laughed, "don't get ahead of yourself Tai we have to beat him first."  
  
"Yeah I guess, but still it would be great if we beat him don't you think?"  
  
Sora smiled, "It would be great wouldn't it?"  
  
"I can't wait 'til Sat.!" Tai said excitedly  
  
"It's gonna be a long week then" Sora sighed, "We'll have practice every day 'till the game if we wanna even have a chance at beating him. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she disappeared into her house.  
  
'Hm.maybe this would be a good time to show the coach that "Sam" doesn't exist,' she thought as she went to bed that night, "plus, it would be great to have Ken know he was beaten by a girl,' she smirked as sleep overtook her.  
  
~Thurs. Morning~  
  
The clock said 2:35am on Sora's desk. She ha woken up from another bad dream. She's been having the same one for the past week.  
  
She sighed. "Oh man, I'll be dead on my feet by the time practice starts!" she mumbled as she tried to go back to sleep, but she knew she wouldn't be able to.  
  
She went about her daily business, went to school and soccer practice, and had the same dream the next night.  
  
"Sora, are you feel'n ok?" Tai asked after practice that day. He had noticed she wasn't her usually perky self lately and he was starting to worry.  
  
"Uh.yeah.I'm fine, just a little tired that's all," sighed Sora.  
  
Tai was sure she wasn't telling him something but he didn't press it, she would tell him if she was having a problem when she was ready, "If you say so, but I'm here if ya need me k?"  
  
"Yeah I know" she said with a smile, "I'll see ya tomorrow before the game!" And with that she went on her way.  
  
Tai shook his head and started his own walk home. That night Tai had a bad dream of his own. There was a dark figure with red eyes holding a limp form in its arms. It was standing on a cliff laughing down at him. As he looked up he saw the face of the body the red-eyed figure was holding.  
  
"SORA!" Tai sat up with a start, covered in sweat. He was breathing heavy and shaking. A thousand thoughts ran through his head. He wasn't usually a believer of this kind of thing but what if the dream had meant something? Was Sora ok? Would he be able to go back to sleep?  
  
Little did he know Sora had been having a similar problem for weeks.  
  
There was the same figure with red eyes but it was holding her.  
  
"Sora!" She could hear someone calling her name.she opened her eyes to see she was on a cliff. She looked down to see Tai. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding in various places. The red-eyed figure set her down but held her around the waist tightly. He stretched an arm forward, his palm facing Tai. A red beam shot from his hand.  
  
"no.Tai!" she sat up with a jolt. She was breathing heavy and covered in sweat. She looked at the clock,  
  
"Oh great, it's not even 2:00 yet," she moaned. She fell back against her pillow. She decided not to mention the dream to Tai. She didn't want to bring him down on game day.  
  
"What a way to start a Sat." she sighed.  
  
~At a Soccer Field somewhere..maybe the one at their school.use your own imagination~  
  
Later that morning she met Tai and some of the others at the field [with no specific location] to practice before the game. Matt and T.K. showed up as did Davis.  
  
"I wanna be on Sora's team!" Davis said excitedly. The reason being that Kari was on her team.  
  
"Sorry Davis, you're on Tai's team with Matt," laughed Sora. Davis pouted and went over to Tai's side of the field.  
  
Kari set down the soccer ball, "Ok guys, don't eve think about go'n easy on us!" she said as she kicked the ball.  
  
"Yeah we'll beat you in a heartbeat" smirked sora and before anyone could say anything, she jetted towards the goal and the ball flew past Davis into the net.  
  
"Oh come on, you guys aren't even trying," Sora teased as she bounced the ball from her knee to her head to Kari. She knew if she annoyed Tai enough he'd actually try and stop her.  
  
"Sora, I didn't even get a chance to," Tai whined rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He knew he couldn't tell her about his dream. She'd worry too much and practicing was a good way to get his mind off things.  
  
"And you wont get one either," she said as she winked and started to zip back to Davis's goal again.  
  
Tai's eye twitched and he ran after her and knocked her over.  
  
"Tai, that wasn't very nice," frowned T.K.  
  
"Chill out T.K. they do this all the time, you should see them play one on one. I swear if I didn't know them like I did I'd think they were trying to kill each other," laughed Kari as she watched Sora jump back up and tackle Tai before heading back towards Davis.  
  
"She's right, just stay out o their way. I find it quite amusing," smirked Matt as Tai stole the ball and headed for T.K.'s goal before Sora tripped him and headed right back to Davis.  
  
"I told you you wouldn't get a chance," laughed Sora as she successfully kicked it past Davis before Tai could stop her again, "at least not a big one anyway."  
  
Then, Davis being the smart little marble he is, got an idea, "I wanna see you two play one on one."  
  
"Careful Davis, you're ask'n for a war," Matt laughed.  
  
"Wont they need goalies?" asked a very confused T.K.  
  
"Nope!" Tai and Sora said in unison as they headed off towards Tai's goal again.  
  
After an hour or so of tripping and running each other over (plus the occasional goal-scoring). They decided to stop and head to Tai and Kari's house, "You were right that was a war," said T.K. in awe.  
  
Matt laughed, "I told you so."  
  
"Don't worry, T.K., it's all in good fun," said Sora.  
  
"Yeah, we'd never really hurt each other," smiled Tai, "but anyway I think we can beat him." he said to change the topic (didn't want to sound too caring or loving you know ^-^).  
  
"I hope so," sighed Sora as she plopped down next to him on the couch.  
  
"Beat who," asked Davis.  
  
"Oh nobody, just Ken the Dark Emperor is all," Tai said slyly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" yelled Davis, "Oooooh lemme play please, please, please!!!! I'll beat him this time I promise!" he pleaded.  
  
"Ooooooh no, you had your chance it's our turn," Sora teased.  
  
"Awww, no fair," Davis pouted, crossing his arms and sitting with a huff on the floor.  
  
"Oh grow up Davis, you'd just lose again anyway," said Matt, who was still not fond of Davis.  
  
"Um, when does the game start?" asked T.K., trying to change the topic before Matt beat Davis to a pulp.  
  
"Not until 4:00," answered Tai, shaking his head at Davis who was still pouting in the corner.  
  
~At.yoooooooou guessed it! 4:00~  
  
Tai was waiting for Sora to finish changing so they could go to the game, "Hurry up Sora, we'll miss our practice time!" Tai said, getting annoyed at having to wait so long.  
  
"Keep your pants on Tai, I'm coming," Sora said rolling her eyes as she came out of the locker room. She sighed and knew she shouldn't get mad even if she hadn't been getting lots of sleep lately.  
  
"Come on I'll race ya to the field," Sora said with a fake smile before taking off.  
  
"You're on!" Tai called after her as he took off across the school himself.  
  
When they got there everyone was watching the top of the parking lot where Ken's bus was unloading (ya know like in the eppy where Ken beats Davis). "There he is," whispered Sora.  
  
"Should we talk to him, "Tai whispered back in question.  
  
"No, wait until after the game, we have to practice now," Sora answered as she headed toward their team that was already on the field.  
  
After a while the game had started and both teams were having a rough time. The score was much closer than Davis's game. Soon it came down to the last quarter (or whatever they call it in soccer, lemme know if you know) and there wasn't much time left. Tai and Sora's team where down by only one point (if that's actually possible please let me know, savvy?). "What are we gonna do, Tai?" asked one of their team mates.  
  
"Don't worry I got a plan," said Tai, "Try to get the ball near the goal then passit to me. Sor-er..Sam and I will do the rest."  
  
The broke out of their huddle and walked back to the field, "Whatever you way, Cap'n Tai" whispered Sora as she passed him.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes and took his own position. All of a sudden Tai's plan was put into action. Tai had the ball and kicked it to Sora. Then out of no where, Ken came sliding in and kicked the ball away from Sora, but not before he hurt her shin.  
  
Sora yelped in pain but ignored it and before Ken could get the ball, Sora turned and got the ball back and hit it in what seemed to be slow-motion. The ball flew threw the air hurtling towards the goal. Ken zipped in front of it and hit it with his head. It flew straight towards Sora, she bumped it off her head onto her knee and made like she was going to pass to Tai. As Ken sped in that direction she shot the ball right at the goal and it went.IN!!! The crowd erupted with cheers.  
  
Tai ran up to Sora, "Great job!"  
  
Sora smiled, "Thanks!" she started jumping up and down, "we beat 'em Tai!" She threw off her goggles (that held her hair in place) and hugged Tai.  
  
Both teams were in shock, especially Ken. "I was beaten by a girl!?!" he yelled.  
  
Sora baced away from Tai. "Uh oh," she whispered.  
  
"I do believe you've been caught my dear," Tai whispered back, smirking.  
  
"That's not funny," she whispered again as she elbowed him. They looked over to see that their coach wasn't very happy, "I guess I should tell him my big plan, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go with ya.Coach doesn't look too happy," Tai said as they headed toward him.  
  
The coach was really mad that Sora had lied to him but after Tai and the rest of the team talked him into it, he decided to let her stay on the team, "Well, alright, I guess you can stay on the team. But don't think you'll be treated any differently than the rest of the team," he sighed.  
  
Sora agreed, "Hey Tai, now that that's over with, let's go congratulate our little emperor."  
  
"Do we have to?" Tai made a pouty face.  
  
Sora laughed, "That face will get you no where with me you know that. And yes, Tai we have to, it's called good sportsmanship. Now come ON!" she answered as she got behind him and pushed him over to Ken.  
  
"Yeah and you want to rub it in his face," he smirked as he swatted her away from pushing him and now walked beside her.  
  
She elbowed him again and rolled her eyes, "Just remember to be NICE!"  
  
"Um.good job Ken, You're really good" Sora said with a smile when they found Ken pouting on the sidelines.  
  
"Yeah.but not good enough- OW!" Tai started to say until Sora elbowed him yet again.  
  
"Tai be nice he's-"  
  
"I LOST TO A GIRL!?!" Ken interrupted. He was absolutely furious that Sora beat him.  
  
"Um.yeah.well.I guess ya did."Sora said with a bit of confustion.  
  
Tai was about to yell at Ken for being so rude to "his" Sora (had to add the 'his' part sorry) , but was stopped as the digi-destined came up to congratulate the two. Sora looked at Tai and shrugged, deciding to give up on Ken.  
  
"Sora that was SO COOL!!!" exclaimed Davis excitedly with starts in his eyes, "you godda teach me how to do that!!!!"  
  
"It was, and I quote Izzy on this one, 'prodigious,'"joked Matt.  
  
Izzy slanted his eyes at Matt, "Hey! That's my word!"  
  
The others laughed, "I can't believe a girl is better than me," Davis mumbled once it hit him that Sora had done what he hadn't been able to do.  
  
"DAVIS!" everyone yelled at him. Davis sweatdropped , "uh.sorry." he said meekly.  
  
"Ya should be," mumbled Matt.  
  
"hey did I suddenly become invisible?" mumbled Tai who was kind of envious that Sora was getting all the attention.  
  
"All three of you need to take a chill pill," said Kari who didn't want the three to start killing each other. Matt got the hind and decided to change the subject, "victory treat on me cause I FINALLY got some cash!" Matt said.  
  
"Good cause you're gonna pay," laughed T.K. Everyone else laughed too as Matt sweatdropped.  
  
~Meanwhile in a dark castle~  
  
"Beaten by a girl, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!!!??? And she's friends with those digi-destined brats," Ken fumed. He had a picture of Sora on one of his many moniters.  
  
"Hm.no matter, I'll get my revenge and make her digi-destined friends suffer. Good thing I saw them come up to her." he smirked. Then he laughed evily ( f that's even a word), and now we fade to black.  
  
~Stay tuned for the next jam-packed episode or I'll turn you into digi- goo!~  
  
~End chap. 3  
  
All right all right that one's not much longer but I only made breaks for the first 2 chappys whilst I was writt'n it long hand and just wrote the rest w/o think'n o' break'n it up so don't get made at me mates, savvy? (I've been watch'n pirates of the Caribbean can ya tell?) that's all for now so stay tuned and see if they beat the bloody bastard of an emeror or not, savvy? 


	4. ummcan't think of a good chappy name rig...

And 'ere we are in chappy four! I'M SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!!! I get distracted too easily..... ^-^; But anyway, how's everybody do'n? do ya like the story? Is it good? Is it bad? Does it make ya happy? Does it make ya sad? Lemme know how ya like it, savvy ? Can't make it better unless ya tell me what sucks ya know! (by the by thanks for all the reviews ^-^ ) Hm...don't have much else to say 'cept that I don't own digimon, though if anyone knows how, I would like to own tai and davis...and matt....and t.k.....eh...that can't be healthy can it? Anyway, here's the next chappy...enjoy ::bows::  
  
After soccer practice (a few weeks after the BIG game) Sora, Tai, Izzy, and Matt headed for the elementary school (...or are Davis, Yolie, Kari, and T.K. in middle school...) to head for another fun day in the digi-world.  
  
"Ok everyone's here can we go now?" whined Davis as soon as the older digi- destined arrived.  
  
"Only to stop your whining. Digi-port, OPEN," yelled Yolie as she activated the portal.  
  
Once they landed the group got up off the ground from their rough landing and looked around. "Um...where exactly are we anyway?" questioned Matt.  
  
"Yolie where did you set this stupid thing anyway??" whined Davis (again).  
  
Yolie looked like she was about to kill Davis, but remained calm, "Well, Davis unlike you I actually did some research and I found a spot near Ken's castle so I figured we could try to stop it from flying which would leave him immobile long enough for us to do some damage to his army and what not" she stated before turning away from him.  
  
"Um...Yolie, I hate to get all soccer-nerdish on you but while it sounds like a good plan we're on his territory so he'd have an advantage, with all of his army on the castle and all..." Sora explained.  
  
"Oh....that's a good point, I never thought of that! Maybe we should-"  
  
"You never think! That's what makes you digi-destined infeior to me...Except for you." Ken said as he appeared out of the dense forest. He was starting at Sora.  
  
"Me? What did I do? I just beat you at a game of soccer why the grudge?" she asked a bit surprised that he was still that angry.  
  
"No one beats me and gets away with it! You are all incompetent!" Ken yelled with rage at her comment. (why? Who knows he is evil ya know)  
  
"If they're so incompetent then how did Sora and Tai manage to beat you?" Davis taunted.  
  
"Yea I do recall beating you just yesterday and if it weren't for us you wouldn't have a digi-world to attempt to take over!" Tai said angrily.  
  
"I never lose!!" Ken ranted. (geeze I made him a little nuts didn't I?...sorry bout that...)  
  
"Not anymore Mr. I-think-I-know-everything" countered Matt.  
  
"What an insult," T.K. laughed.  
  
T.K.'s comment was ignored by the older boys, "Just leave this battle to us old digi-destined. I feel like give'n this brat a piece of my mind" Tai said as he and Matt started to make their way towards Ken.  
  
"Hm...," Ken smirked, "I don't feel like fighting you today. I just want her." He pointed to Sora.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm just gonna waltz over there for ya," Sora rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, if you wont come quietly, we'll do this the hard way. It's more fun anyway." Ken laughed and sent out a dark ring that was headed straight at Sora. She barely dodged it before yelling "RUN!!!"  
  
Everyone ran for the digi-port. The Dark Emperor shot another dark ring and this time it hit his target. Sora screamed as she fell to her knees, clutching the dark ring that had wrapped around her neck.  
  
"SORA!" Tai cried out as he saw her fall. "Sora come on, you have to get up!" he said as he tried to help her up.  
  
Ken smirked as he stood in front of the two. "I wouldn't take her through that portal if I were you. The ring will short circuit and...well, I think even you could figure out what would happen"  
  
"What do you...want from...me" gasped Sora, the ring was starting to make breathing difficult.  
  
"Well, I was just going to destroy you, but I get quite lonely in my castle all by myself. You would make a beautiful queen. You shall be my Dark Empress."  
  
"Over my...dead...body...," she wheezed as the ring tightened even more.  
  
"Oh that wont be necessary," Ken said w/ an evil smile, "if you don't do as I say your little pink friend will die." (I know that's very OOC...but I mean come on...it's gonna help the plot ^^;) with that one of his winged digimon came floating down with a cage that held Biyomon inside. Then he did something to the dark ring around Sora's neck and she fainted.  
  
"NO!!!" Tai tried to stop him, but Ken picked up Sora and flew away before Tai could even stand up.  
  
He watched in horror as Ken carried the unconscious Sora away, "Come on Tai, we can't help Sora right now. We don't even know where he took her. Right now we need to come up with a plane and it's not safe here," Kari said softly as she helped her brother get up.  
  
"How could this happen?" Tai asked softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"How could this happen?" Tai ranted as he paced back and forth.  
  
"Tai stop acting like it's the end of the world. Sora maybe kidnapped but you of all people know she can take care of herself. She's no damsel in distress ya know," Matt said angrily.  
  
Back in the computer lab Tai was fuming as Izzy typed away trying to locate Sora's digivice while the others tried to calm Tai down.  
  
"Guys this is gonna take a while and we need to make an excuse for why Sora can't come home." Izzy said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'll take care of that, be back in a flash!" Kari said as she raced out the door. She didn't want Tai to have a panic attack. (poor tai...I should give him a hug...or 5...or 9876278345698274356......anyways...back to the story...) After what seemed like hours (to Tai anyway) Izzy finally stopped typing, "Ok, I have a plan-"  
  
Tai cut Izzy off, "Since when do YOU make the plans? IM THE LEADER THAT'S MY JOB!!" he yelled.  
  
Izzy looked at Tai like he was a five year old who wanted candy before dinner, "to be correct Tai, DAVIS is the leader seeing as this Dark Emperor is their mission, and I know you're upset but that's no reason to yell at everybody. It's not our fault." he said exasperatedly (is that a word?).  
  
Tai sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair (how he did I'll never know ^^;), "You're right, I'm sorry Izzy...so, what's your plan?"  
  
~In Ken's Floaty Castle Thingy~  
  
Sora slowly woke up to find herself in a huge room on a canopy bed (the kind w/ the curtains around the sides). The entire room was black; black sheets, black curtains, black floors, and black walls. The bed was on a circular platform that was floored with black carpet but the rest of the floor was a shiny black tile. Her school uniform had been replaced with a crimson tube top that exposed most of her torso and a skirt of the same color that that came to a point at her knees with black trim on it (ya know the kind of skirt that kinda looks like a triangle at the bottom?...well it's that). Her feet were bare except for a small black anklet which she supposed was another black ring, 'a little paranoid are we?' she thought to herself.  
  
She took a look at her surroundings, "Where the heck am I?" she asked to no one in particular as she rubbed her sore neck.  
  
"You're in my castle my dear and you look absolutely stunning," the digimon emperor answered as he looked at her while opening the curtains around the bed (OOC for Ken I know I know....like I already said I had to make Ken evil...don't hut me).  
  
"Where is Biyomon and my friends?" Sora asked franticly when she realized that she really was Ken's prisoner and this wasn't just a dream.  
  
"Oh don't worry, your little pink friend is fine for the time being. However your cowardly friends deserted you and went back to the real world without you. Some friends they are," he smirked.  
  
"Well everyone is save and that's all that really matters to me," she answered as she sighed with relief that everyone had gotten away from harm.  
  
Ken stared at her in shock, "you mean you don't care if they abandon you or not?!!"  
  
Sora shook her head, "No, I don't mind that the left. They needed to regroup and make sure everyone else was ok. And they didn't abandon me, they'll come back and defeat you." she said more to assure herself than Ken.  
  
~The next day back on good ol' Earth~  
  
"Ok so does everybody know the plan?" asked Izzy.  
  
Everyone answered "yes" in unison.  
  
"Good, we only have to wait a couple more hours, then the sun will be down and Ken will be gon. Yolie do you have the coordinates set?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, I got them as close to Ken's castle as I could without us being seen right away," she answered proudly.  
  
"Tai, Matt? Did you call everyone's parents?" asked Joe, who was worried as always (yes he IS there, I just hadn't given poor Joe anything to say yet ^^:;)  
  
"For the thousandth time yes!!!" Tai answered exasperatedly. He couldn't take just sitting there for much longer. Sora could be in real danger. The dream flashed though his mind, 'I have to help her' he though to himself.  
  
Kari looked sadly at her brother, she knew how much he liked Sora and that he was in a hurry to save her, "Calm down Tai, it's time to go anyway," Kari said calmly as she glanced at the clock.  
  
"Oke then let's go get Sora and teach Ken never to mess with the digidestand!" said T.K. "Digiport Open!"  
  
With that they were on their way to the dig world, "Ow! We really have to get some pillows to land on or something or else I'll never be able to sit down again," Yolie complained as they landed.  
  
"Maybe we could find a soft digimon to land on," suggested Cody as he rubbed his now sore bum (I'm SO SORRY!!! I completely fogot about Cody!!! I feel really bad now ()  
  
"Oh stop complaining you two, we have a castle to find," said T.K.  
  
"You're right T.K. I'm sorry," apologized Docy, "but shouldn't we make sure Ken's not here first?"  
  
"Don't be a worry wart , Cody, you're start's to sound like Joe," Tai joked.  
  
Joe wasn't too happy with that comment and glared at Tai. Tai sweat dropped and before he could say anything Izzy interrupted, "This way! I'm getting a reading off Sora's digivice!" (...the old dig destined still take their digivices w/ them right?).  
  
"Well let's go then! This place is starting to freak me out" said Kari as they all began to pick up the pace and follow Izzy.  
  
"Just wait 'til we get IN the castle," smirked Matt.  
  
"MATT!" everyone groaned.  
  
"Don't worry, Kari. I'll protect you!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and sweat dropped. After following Izzy's directions they finally made it to the castle, "Ok there are a few guards but nothing our digimon can't handle," Cody said after scouting the front of the castle.  
  
"Let's hurry up and take them out before they call for re-enforcements!" T.K. said. And with that the new dig destined went off to take care of the guard problem.  
  
After they got in, Izzy set up his laptop and tried to find a map of the castle and a signal from Sora, 'Hold on Sora, I'm coming!' thought Tai as they started to walk down one of the many long, dark corridors. After climbing many stairs and going down many hallways, they came to one that was heavily guarded.  
  
"Well that's just a little suspicious," commented Patamon.  
  
"I'm guessing Sora's in one of these rooms?" Matt asked Izzy. "Yep, but we have to find the right one. We want to cause as little attention as possible" Izzy explained as he tried to locate Sora on his laptop.  
  
T.K. rolled his eyes, "I could be wrong but I hitnk it's the one with the 10 veggimon in front of it,"  
  
"Wow T.K. is so smart. Why didn't you notice that Davis?" Veemon asked.  
  
Davis fell over anime-style, "I...uh...was uh....just gonna point that out but T.A. just said it first." he stuttered.  
  
The others narrowed their eyes (like this -_-...'cept w/ the little dot eyes too). "Riiiiight. Can we just attack them now?" Gatomon asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Let's go!" said Agumon as they charged at the unsuspecting veggimon.  
  
They defeated all the guards rather quickly and were about to go try to open the door when Cody noticed something, "...hey T.K. didn't you say there were 10 guards?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" T.K. questioned.  
  
"Well...there's only 9 here..."Cody answered as everyone looked around.  
  
"Oh no! One of them is getting away!" Yolie shouted as she saw the last guard dissapear around the corner.  
  
"We can't worry about that now. Let's just get Sora and Biyomon and get out of here!" T.K. said as he headed to the door the veggimon had been guarding.  
  
"T.K.'s right, let's go!" agreed Kari as she followed T.K.  
  
Tai knocked on the door, "Sora? You in there? It's me, Tai...the others are here too..."  
  
"Well it's great to hear from you guys but there's a slight problem, ya know the metal Metal Edamon (is that his name?) was made out of? Well the door's made out of that....nothing can knock it down...I've tried..." Sora answerd from behind the door, even though she was glad Tai...and her other friends where here, she knew the door wouldn't budge.  
  
"I can think of one way! Veemon do your stuff!" Davis shouted triumphantly (I mean come on he finally thought of a good idea....how often does that happen?).  
  
"I'm on it! VEE-HEADBUTT!!!" no sooner had it been said then the door fell down in pieces.  
  
Sora appeared from the dust as it cleared, "Ok...that's ONE way to break it down I guess...." she sweat dropped as she looked at Veemon who seemed to have gotten a large bump on his head in the process.  
  
"Ok anyway 2 things, number one, WATCH IT!!! You almost hit me with the door! And two, shhh!!!! Someone'll hear you!" Sora said as the dust started to settle.  
  
"Is that anyway to thank your rescueres?" Tai started to joke until her saw Sora's new "look." He looked away so no one would see him turn beet red.  
  
"Well sorry Tai, but I've been trying to get these stupid dark rings off and I'm not really in a peppy mood." Sora frowned.  
  
"Nice duds , Sora," Kari said sarcastically.  
  
"It's not like I had a choice in the matter ya know" Sora answered, smiling down at Kari.  
  
"Um...I hate to break up this reunion but we should find Biyomon and get out of here...and um..what do you mean by 'dark rings' I thought you only had one?" Joe said with worry.  
  
"Well there's the one on my neck as you can see and there's also one on my foot," Sora answered as she showed them the little black ring on her ankle.  
  
"Why are there two?" asked Yolie.  
  
Sora shrugged, "I dunno maybe Ken's worried that you guys will come and get me. I dunno the way that sicko thinks. But hey, I can't complain, at least he doesn't know about black gears," she joked.  
  
"Well at least you look on the bright side," laughed T.K.  
  
"Okay okay, let's get out of here before we get caught" Joe said as he looked uneasily around the dark hallway.  
  
"You got it! Follow me, we should go destroy the controls first so the ship/castle wont be mobile for a while." Sora said as she started walking down the hallway in the opposite direction of the exit.  
  
"You know where the control room is?" asked Cody.  
  
"Ken spent the whole day showing me his stupid castle so I figured it might do me some good to know where things are...so I can get out of here."  
  
They battled their way down each hallway as the made their was towards the control room.  
  
"Are we there yet?" complained Joe, "I don't think this is good for me," he wheezed.  
  
"Don't worry we're almost there," Sora said as she hopped over a couple of unconscious guards and broke into a run.  
  
"Geeze Sora slow down. For being in a skirt you're moving REALLY fast!" Tai said as he tried to keep up.  
  
"Oh stop complaining Tai, you can never keep up with me anyway," she smirkled as she turned the corner. She stopped so abruptly everyone everyone fell over like dominoes.  
  
"We're here....Gomamon, move your flipper willya?" Sora said as she ried to stand up.  
  
"Hey Veemon get the door will ya?" Davis asked.  
  
"You got it!" he head butted the door and Sora peaked through and stopped in here tracks.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kari.  
  
"Nevermind...just follow me," she said as she went into the room. She had seen a movement on one of the moniters that had stopped for a second and then disappeared. JShe had a bad feeling about that figure.  
  
"Izzy, tell me you can give this thing a virus or something." Sora pleaded as she showed them the panels that made the ship operate. "I could blast it," offered Augumon.  
  
"It would blow up in our faces," Gatomon answered flatly.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"I can try to put a virus into it but I don't know how to get into his mainframe," Izzy frowned as he tried to hack into it.  
  
"Izzy maybe we should just go.." Tentamon said worriedly.  
  
"Yeah Tentamon's right maybe we should just go..."Sora said nervously as they went out of the control room.  
  
"Care to show us the exit Ms. Tour Guid?" Matt asked sarcastically.  
  
"Not a problem, let's get out of here." she said as they ran off towareds the exit.  
  
They ran until they found the closest gate to get back home, "alright now we have to figure out how to get this THING off me so we can go back home," Sora said as she tugged at the ring around her neck.  
  
"Going somewhere my empress?" Ken called from the flying digimon he was on.  
  
"As a matter of fact I was just on my way out," Sora answered wryly.  
  
~That's all for now ^-^  
  
HAHA!!! A bit of a cliff hanger no? I hope you like it ^-^ um...hm...don't really think I have anything else to say at the moment.....so um....yeah...until next time I guess ::bows:: 


End file.
